swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Duelist
Through rigorous training and experience, you become one of the greatest swordfighters in the galaxy. This talent tree is available to Jedi Knights, Imperial Knights, and Jedi Masters. Force Fortification Saga Edition Core Rules|page=218}} As a reaction, you can spend a Force Point to negate a critical hit scored against you and take normal damage instead. You can spend this Force Point even if you’e already spent a Force Point earlier in the round. Greater Weapon Focus (lightsabers) Saga Edition Core Rules|page=218}} You gain a +1 bonus on melee attack rolls made with lightsabers. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by the Weapon Focus (lightsabers) feat. Prerequisite: Weapon Focus (lightsabers). Greater Weapon Specialization (lightsabers) Saga Edition Core Rules|page=218}} You gain a +2 bonus on melee damage rolls with lightsabers. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by the Weapon Specialization (lightsabers) talent. Prerequisites: Greater Weapon Focus (lightsabers), Weapon Focus (lightsabers), Weapon Specialization (lightsabers). Improved Lightsaber Throw You can spend a Force Point as a standard action to throw your lightsaber at a group of opponents. You make a single ranged attack roll (treating the lightsaber as a thrown weapon) and compare the result to the Reflex Defense of all targets in a 6-square line originating in your square. If your attack roll exceeds a target’s Reflex Defense, you deal normal lightsaber damage to that target (dealing half damage if you fail to exceed the target’s Reflex Defense). This attack is considered an area attack. You can pull your lightsaber back to your hand as a swift action by making a DC 20 Use the Force check. Prerequisite: Lightsaber Throw. Improved Redirect Knights of the Old Republic|page=39}} Once per turn, when you successfully make redirect an attack with the Redirect Shot talent, you do not count the Deflect use that triggered the redirected attack (thus, you take no cumulative penalty to Use the Force checks from that Deflect attempt). Subsequent Deflect attempts before the beginning of your next turn impose penalties as normal. Prerequisite: Deflect, Redirect Shot. Improved Riposte Knights of the Old Republic|page=39}} Once per turn, when you successfully make a riposte attack using the Riposte talent, you do not count the Block use that triggered the riposte (thus, you take no cumulative penalty to Use the Force checks from that Block attempt). Subsequent Block attempts before the beginning of your next turn impose penalties as normal. Prerequisite: Block, Riposte. Lightsaber Form Savant Once per encounter as a swift action, you can return any one spent Force power with the form descriptor to your Force suite without spending a Force Point. You can select this talent multiple times. Each time you select it, you can use it one additional time per encounter. Multiattack Proficiency (lightsabers) Saga Edition Core Rules|page=218}} Whenever you make multiple attacks with any type of lightsaber a a full attack action, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by 2. You can take this talent multiple times; each time you take this talent, you reduce the penalty on your attack rollls by an additional 2. Severing Strike Saga Edition Core Rules|page=218}} When you deal damage with a lightsaber that is equal to or greater than both the target’s current hit points and the target’s damage threshold (that is, when you would deal enough damage to kill your target), you may choose to use this talent. Instead of dealing full damage, you instead deal half damage to your target and move it −1 step on the condition track. In addition, you sever one of your target’s arms at the wrist or elbow joint, or one of the target’s legs at the knee or ankle joint (your choice). Severing part of an arm prevents the target from wielding weapons or using tools in that hand and imposes a −5 penalty on skill checks and ability checks keyed to Strength and Dexterity. Severing part of a leg knocks the target prone, reduces the target’s speed by half, reduces its carrying capacity by half, and imposes a −5 penalty on skill checks and ability checks keyed to Strength and Dexterity. Because of the severity of such an injury, losing a part of a limb causes a persistent condition that can only be removed by having surgery successfully performed on the target. A Cybernetic replacement limb negates these reductions and penalties. Shoto Master When you wield both a one-handed lightsaber and a shoto (or guard shoto), you can consider the one-handed lightsaber to be a light weapon. Additionally, if you have the Lightsaber Defense talent, you can activate the talent as a free action on your turn (instead of a swift action) whenever you wield both a one-handed lightsaber and a shoto (or guard shoto). Thrown Lightsaber Mastery Any target successfully struck by a lightsaber you throw moves at half speed (round down) until the beginning of your next turn. Prerequisite: Improved Lightsaber Throw, Lightsaber Throw. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Core Rules Category:KoTOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Jedi Academy Category:KotOR Category:Class Talents